Jill Valentine: professional BOW exterminator and matchmaker
by Good Ol' Fashion Cola
Summary: After escaping the Queen Zenobia, Jill and Parker are reunited. But she finds out her BSAA partner is longing to see a certain red-head that saved his life, but can't because of his badly injured leg. Deciding to play matchmaker and reunite the two, Jill tracks Raymond down with the help of Chris. Forcing the stubborn redhead to see Parker. Jill x Chris and Raymond x Parker.


After escaping the Queen Zenobia, Jill and Parker are reunited. But she finds out her BSAA partner is longing to see a certain red-head that saved his life, but can't because of his badly injured leg. Deciding to play matchmaker and reunite the two, Jill tracks Raymond down with the help of Chris. Forcing the stubborn redhead to see Parker. Jill x Chris and Raymond x Parker.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Slowly and carefully moving his left leg, Parker Luciani hissed frustrated as a jolt of burning pain surged through his body, erupting a chain of Italian curse words from his mouth when the pain decided to linger.

Taking deep breaths he tried to ignore the unpleasant sensation as much as he could, his face in agony.

These past days went by rather tolerable as he obediently took his pain medication, but since the Italian wasn't a fan of taking pills, he quit taking them this morning and was regretting it already.

He hoped the doctors would allow him to drink some alcoholic beverages soon. That would numb him in a far more pleasant way..

Groaning he placed one of his big hands over his stomach as he realized he was rather hungry as well. Scowling at the crutches leaning against his desk, he wasn't in the mood to stumble over to the vending machine, grumpily he slouched back into his chair and blew some of his stubborn brown locks out of his face, frustrated as hell.

Last week had been one of the most intense and terrifying weeks he had ever experienced in his life, and he had seen a lot of nasty shit in his career.

If getting shot in his upper leg by his ex partner from the FBC, Jessica wasn't enough, she also activated the self-destruct mechanism onboard of the Queen Zenobia.

Her pretty eyes lingered over his features one last time before she said a "Sorry Parker," and disappeared from his sight. Leaving him there, badly injured and unable to flee, leaning helplessly on the young cadet he took the bullet for.  
Quickly he disabled his emotions and acted like a true professional BSAA agent and ordered Raymond to go after her. Who hesitantly followed his orders.

After that he dragged himself through the corridors of the ship and thought his luck had finally turned when he found Chris and Jill. But the devil wasn't done with him yet, as he once again had to make the choice to do the right thing, in trade for his own life. The walkway had collapsed underneath them and Jill could only barely grab his hand. Deciding that there was no time for saving him, he let go of Jill's hand. Making him fall down into the flames, it was like he had entered hell already, and crashed upon the hard metal surface, erupting an ear deafening cry of pain from the strong man.

At that moment Parker Luciani had lost all hope of surviving and was ready to die in that godforsaken ship. Tired muscles, pain everywhere and mental exhaustion had gotten the better of the big man. Breathing heavily he let his head fall back against the metal wall as he didn't even bother to see if he could still stand up.

Groaning in frustration he wished he was drunk right now and cursed himself for not bringing his flask filled with whiskey, or something else ridiculously strong on alcohol.

"Parker!"

But then the voice of Raymond appeared and suddenly he had the energy to sit up and turn his head, forcing himself to see if he wasn't hallucinating because of his fatigued state. But his brain wasn't playing tricks on him, there was Raymond, already by his side and pulling him up from the ground, stubbornly dragging him towards safety. Parker could only smile as he admired the determination and loyalty of the cadet.

He was saved. Saved by Raymond Vester.

The name of red haired cadet still haunted his thoughts every day. Partly because he never knew what happened to Vester and he blamed himself, he hated being so weak at that time.

The eyebrows of the big Italian man slowly turned into a frown as he couldn't remember what had happened because he had blacked out on the rescue boat, both physically and emotionally completely drained. He was found ashore soon after, where he was rescued by the BSAA, Raymond Vester long gone before they got there.

Now he was back at the office, helping out with reports on the whole mind blowing ordeal, trying to help fill in the blanks as much as he could. Even though all the doctors advised him against it, they wouldn't be able to keep him in the hospital if they served Italian food.  
If anything Parker Luciani was always known for his uncompromising dedication to his duty.

Shifting his leg even more carefully now, Parker tried to sit comfortable in his big office chair but failed doing so, intense pain consuming his senses once again which made him repeat the same foreign curses.

"Ah Italian curses, you must be hungry Parker."

The big man's face lit up as he heard the soft and calming voice of Jill Valentine. "Jill!"

The petite brunette smiled at the way he pronounced her name with that cute Italian accent. And to think that there was a time when she thought she would never hear his voice again. Needless to say after her return she couldn't describe her happiness to find out that her partner and goofy Italian friend was still alive and doing quite well for all that he had been through.

Walking over to him, she placed a big white paper bag on his desk filled with three of his favorite double bacon cheeseburgers, knowing that Parker could out eat a grizzly bear.

A happy grin appeared on the BSAA agent, showing of his appreciation, as he immediately opened the bag filled with food and unwrapped one of the big burgers, stuffing it into his mouth. Glad that his former partner knew him like nobody else.

Shaking her head in an amused way, Jill sat down on top of his desk like she always did "How's the leg?" she asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The big man had already swallowed his portion and answered "Irritating me beyond belief." He grumbled and started devouring the burger again, taking another huge bite.

It still amazed Jill how fast this man could eat, she guessed that acquiring the love of the Italian would defiantly be through the stomach.

"Any lead on Raymond yet?" Jill saw him stiffen when she asked, his chewing slowed down and she could read the sadness from his features. After a short pause he was still chewing slowly and shook his head as a no.

That look almost broke her heart, she wondered how a big strong man like that was able look so vulnerable. "I'm sorry Parker, I know how bad you want to find him." She reached out to him and gently touched his hand, wishing she could do more for her friend.

Slowly rubbing his thumb over her delicate but skilled hand he showed her that he appreciate her sweet gesture "Yeah all the agents are too busy with more important stuff," a sad chuckle escaped his lips "and I can barely make it to the vending machine around the corner, there is no way I can go look for him myself now. I guess I'll just have to wait until this stupid leg of mine is healed."

Her full pink lips pursed as she pondered over the next question.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you want to find him so badly anyway?" she retreated her hand and tilted her head slightly, genuinely curious to know what was keeping the man so obsessed about this cadet. After they reunited, it was almost all the Italian man could talk about.

Not being prepared for such a question, Jill raised one eyebrow when she saw how a hint of redness was developing on the big agent's cheeks while he was stumbling to answer the question "I-I just want to see him again I guess-, no! I mean I just want to know if he is safe, he was under my care once, as a superior, you know!" he tried to convince her as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes from her.

A small coy smirk appeared on the handsome features of the female agent, but returned her normal friendly smile when she saw that Parker was shyly looking back at her again. "Ok I understand, he did save your life in the end, which I can't repay him enough for doing so." She reassured him playing along, but he had already exposed himself with his uneasy behavior to her. A blushing, stuttering, embarrassed Parker was just too obvious.

In her head she noted:  
Her friend and colleague Parker Luciani, the strong Italian man, had the most adorable crush on the handsome red-head, Raymond Vester.

It was very out of character but she could squeal from the cute-factor of it.

Jumping off his desk she straightened her simple white body hugging T-shirt "I'm off to see how Chris is doing, don't work too hard Luciani, you're still an injured man." She said with her soothing voice.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the food Jill." He relaxed, glad she didn't notice his slip-up, although that's what he thought, and turned his attention back on his burgers.

Strolling around the corner she made a bee-line through the hectic BSAA office to the outdoors, already forming a plan on how to help her Italian buddy, but first she needed to find that old STARS friend of hers.

Stepping outside, she squinted her eyes slightly, the late evening sun was low on the horizon giving it a sharp edge. "You can have my sunglasses, I know they would look good on you."

There, leaning against the concrete wall, was Chris Redfield. A cigarette between his fingers and a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Jill rolled her eyes at his antics but smiled nonetheless and took a few steps closer to him as he took another drag while enjoying the warmth of the sun "You have to help me with something." She almost demanded.

He raised one of his eyebrows at her and saw that her eyes were locked on him as he slowly let the smoke curl out of his slightly parted lips.

Scratching behind his ear Chris noticed that even though she had on the most basic set of clothes, a white T-shirt and blue jeans, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Readjusting his sunglasses, he hoped she didn't notice his eyes roaming over her body behind the dark tinted aviator glasses.

"Well? Tell me your demands." He teased her as Jill rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Reaching for her phone, she pressed a few buttons and showed him the picture of the redhead Raymond Vester.

Chris's features showed curiosity, but no interest as he looked at the cadet he recognized from the Queen Zenobia "He's that Raymond guy that saved Parker, what do we need him for, the BSAA put him off the radar. He's no threat to us."

Jill nodded as she put her phone back "That is correct he is not important to the BSAA, but he is to Parker."

Licking his dry lips Chris couldn't help but ask "Why?" he brought the cigarette back to his wetted lips.

"Because Parker has a crush on him." She said in a voice far too happy for the normally so calm and collected BSAA agent, so out of character, it made Chris choke on the smoke he was inhaling from his cigarette.

Hunched over and between coughs he tried to speak "What?! –cough- the hell?!" though he was more surprised at the change in her voice than the fact that Parker had a liking in another man.

The pretty brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest "You heard me." Her stoic voice back in place.

Clearing his throat Chris tried to breath in normally again "Don't you think we more important things to do?" he deadpanned but she shrugged "No, the war is over for now, we don't have a lead on the next target yet, they even gave us the days off, but we're such workaholics that we never even considered to make use of them."

Smoke was twirling from his forgotten cigarette as he had to agree with her on that one.

"I want to make Parker happy," she continued "he is one of my most trustworthy friends, also one of the few friends that I have thanks to this job."

Chris threw away his cigarette "Fine. I'll help you find that guy if it makes Parker happy. I like that Italian goofball, he makes me laugh." Trying to hide the fact that he was always happy to help her out, with anything.

Again the former STARS member was surprised by the out of character behavior of the pretty brunette as she quickly turned to him to give him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks Chris that means a lot to me, I'll go and get started by gathering as much information about him as I can," he could only nod, rooted in place as she turned around one more time "Oh and please don't tell Parker about all this, I don't want him to know, I have my reasons." And with that she walked back inside the BSAA headquarters.

His senses slowly coming back to him, Chris suddenly realized what he's gotten himself into. A mission, involving Jill as head matchmaker, between a passionate Italian BSAA agent and a stubborn red-haired FBC undercover agent.

He groaned. How could this _possibly_ go wrong…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the short introduction chapter.  
English isn't my first language so I apologize for all the spelling/grammar mistakes I make.

This is a rather light and fluffy resident evil story. Please just enjoy the plot and fluff and don't take this too heavy.

I really appreciate your feedback, if you have time, please let me know what you think. It helps me improve myself.


End file.
